Wyatt's Prom Nightmare
by DGMSilverAirHead03
Summary: Wyatt thought he was safe from the mundane life problems of mortal high school students because he went to Magic School. Boy, was he wrong. WyattXOC, ChrisXOC. Kind of a Christmas present for my best friend NataliaRoma97. Also a romance if you kinda squint, but more humor and family. :)


**A/N: **Hey, this is my first Charmed one-shot. It came to me today in the middle of church, of all places… Please be gentle with me, I'm fairly new to the Charmed universe.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed. I do own the OC Michelle Castellas. I don't own Stephanie Christy Jenkins or Portia Lelani Halliwell and her little sisters, Persephone and Phoenix. You must know that Portia and her sisters, being Coop and Phoebe's daughters, are all half-cupid for this story to make sense. All four of them belong to NataliaRoma97. Checkout her "Charmed: The Next Generation" story.

* * *

_**Wyatt's Prom Nightmare**_

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday morning in San Francisco and all it's citizens were happy and content.

"You _didn't!_"

Or, _almost_ all of them. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell gaped at his mother in dismay while his father, Leo, and younger brother, Chris, stood to the side, looking both amused and wary. Piper and Wyatt didn't clash often, but when they did, it would be prudent to get the crystals ready.

Currently, Piper was frowning up at her oldest son. "What's wrong with what I did? Paige said the Elders thought it was a great idea!"

Just then Billie Jenkins walked into the kitchen with her adopted daughter Stephanie. Steph had long dark hair and green eyes. "Hey every...one… What did we just walk into?"

"The funniest argument all year," answered Chris, holding out a bag. "Popcorn?"

Stephanie popped some in her mouth and looked on with interest.

"Mom," Wyatt groaned, "We go to a _magic_ school. We DO NOT have _prom._"

Piper's frown deepened and she turned sharply her husband. "Leo! Help me out here!" Leo's lips twitched into a smile.

"Wyatt," he began, "I think your mother is r-"

"DON'T SAY SHE'S RIGHT!"

Piper smirked triumphantly. "It's settled then. May 31st will be the first ever Magic School Senior Prom!"

Wyatt groaned as Chris and Steph busted up laughing. Piper glared at her younger son. "I don't know what you're laughing about Bub. You're going too."

Chris abruptly stopped laughing and Wyatt grinned. "Ha!"

"Why?! I'm not even a senior!"

Steph laughed even harder when he said this and Chris scowled before grabbing her wrist. "If I have to suffer, so do you!"

She stifled her giggles. "Is that your way of asking me to go with you to prom?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sure. Whatever floats your boat."

Wyatt stopped grinning. "You're kidding. My baby brother has a date ten seconds after it's announced? AND before me? Fantastic…"

* * *

Two weeks after the announcement of prom, Wyatt was sitting in the Magic School library, slumped over on one of the plush couches.

"Wyatt? Are you okay?"

He lifted his head from his hands to see Steph looking amused and his fourteen-year-old cousin Portia looking concerned. He debated mentally with himself: on the one hand, Portia was pretty smart for a fourteen-year-old. On the other hand, he was _not _going to spill his guts to his little cousin with Stephanie Christy Jenkins _right freaking there._

"Hey Halliwells! How are kicks?"

Saved by the bell. Well, actually, by the best friend. Michelle Lacey Castellas had curly, bright red hair that reached the middle of her back and gray eyes. Her pale skin and bright hair made the freckles on her face stand out. She always wore gray capris and a turquoise halter turtleneck with a brown and red diamond in the middle and matching converse.

"Hey Mickey," greeted Steph. Michelle hooked arms with her and they left, giggling about… whatever girls giggle about.

"Okay Wyatt. Steph is gone. Answer my question," ordered Portia, as she sat down next to her eldest cousin.

Wyatt took a deep breath. "The prom is in one week and I still don't have a date and Mom is going to make me go anyway and I'll be publicly humiliated and will never be able to leave the Manor again and I'll be forever alone while Chris and Steph get married and have cute little good witch babies that I'll have to baby-sit for the rest of my life before they all move out and then I'll be the Old Cat Man and I'll still be living with Mom and Dad and when they die, my cats will eat them and then I'll become a legend in someone's Book of Shadows and a young good witch will come to vanquish me, but all they'll find is my human skeleton because when I died, I wasn't around to feed my millions of cats, they ate me and then ran away! All because I can't get a date!"

Portia stared at her cousin in disbelief before whacking him upside the head with a library book. "Pull it together Wyatt! Geez… First off, the term is Old Cat Lady. Second, you _will _get a date, you _won't _be publicly humiliated and you _will not _be forever alone and have to baby-sit Chris and Steph's kids or my name isn't Portia Lelani Halliwell!"

She stood up and dragged Wyatt out of the library.

* * *

"Okay," said Portia, dropping a stack of papers on the coffee table in the Manor's conservatory. "These are all the names of every available girl in Magic School."

Wyatt looked warily at the stack, but his expression changed to horror when Portia's little sisters, Phoenix and Persephone, brought in two more stacks.

"Uh, girls, I don't think-"

"Wyatt," interrupted Portia, "Who are the daughters of Cupid?"

"…You are."

"And who inherited the Halliwell Family Love Curse from Grandma Penny, Grandma Patty and my mother?"

"…I did."

"Exactly. Let me and my assist- I mean, my sisters do our jobs."

Wyatt looked through to the dining room where Coop was watching with curiosity.

Help me, he mouthed desperately, but Coop just grinned widely and shook his head.

Wyatt sighed. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

"Alright Wyatt," said Portia. "This first gal was picked by Phoenix, but she's in class right now, so we're switching choices today. Your target is the only girl with brown hair in this room. Go get her!"

She swung the door open and Wyatt looked in before looking down at his cousin.

"Portia, that girl is, like, eleven."

"…Beggars can't be choosers, Wy."

"Yeah Wy… What are we doing?" asked Chris, peering over his brother's shoulder. Portia and Wyatt jumped. Steph and Michelle paused on their way past to stare with raised eyebrows.

"Um. Um. Um. Nothing!" yelped Wyatt. Portia looked back into the room and stamped her foot.

"Darn it, she left! C'mon Wyatt, back to the drawing board. To the Manor!"

The three friends watched as Wyatt reluctantly orbed them back home.

"Should we help him?"

"…Nah."

* * *

"This next girl is closer to your age Wyatt," said Persephone as she pulled him into one of the junior classrooms.

"She goes by Lea and she's supposed to be in this room at this time of day." Wyatt stared apprehensively at his twelve-year-old cousin.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

She stopped a passing student. "We're looking for Lea. Have you seen her?"

"She's by the window."

Wyatt looked across the room. "There's no one over there."

Persephone giggled nervously. "Oops…"

"Whaddaya mean oops?"

"Look a little closer."

Fluttering by the window was a sparkly little fairy. Wyatt walked up to her.

"Hi there. Are you Lea?"

The fairy nodded with a smile.

"Well, you have a lovely little flower crown there. Maybe you could make one for my cousin sometime."

The little fairy chirped her thanks and promised to make a crown for Persephone before flying away. Wyatt walked back to his cousin. "You girls should probably give up now."

"Give up on what?" asked Michelle as she walked up behind them, not flanked by Chris and Steph for once.

"Nothing!" the cousins said with wide eyes before fleeing the scene.

Michelle blinked before fishing out her cell phone. "Hey Steph? I was wondering if I could maybe talk to your Aunt Phoebe? I need her advice and it can't wait for the Sunday Paper."

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Phoenix burst into Wyatt's room, brandishing a rolled up piece of paper.

"Fear not Wyatt! I have found you a date!"

"No!" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air, "no more kids, no more fairies, and no more cupid cousin help! All three of you are nuttier than squirrel sh-"

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, _don't _you finish that sentence," warned Phoebe from the doorway. "Anyway, there's someone here to see you. They're waiting down in the parlor"

Wyatt sighed. "Thanks Aunt Phoebe. Be down in a minute."

He dragged himself down the stairs and into the parlor to find a familiar head of bright red hair looking curiously at the family pictures sitting on the mantelpiece above the fireplace.

"Oh, hey Michelle. Sorry, I think Aunt Phoebe must've been confused. Steph's not-"

"I'm not here for Steph. I'm here to see you."

"… What?"

She ignored him. "Ever since this stupid prom was scheduled. That's how long I waited. Well, screw it. Wyatt, will you ask me to prom?"

He stared at her for a good minute and a half before giving her a hard, swift hug.

"Is that a yes?"

"This is so backwards, but yes!"

They both laughed and Michelle pulled away and looked at him expectantly.

"…Well?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

"Oh, right!" He took her hands and smiled. "Michelle Lacey Castellas, will you go to Senior Prom with me?"

Michelle pretended to think for a minute and then grinned. "Of course!"

Wyatt hugged her again and then he did something that really surprised her. Wyatt kissed her.

And that was when both their brains shut down. It just felt so… _right _to both of them. They kissed in the parlor for only the Elders knew how long before someone from the hall cleared their throat. They jumped apart as Chris tried to keep from snickering. Steph smirked. "So Mickey, _this _is what you wanted to ask Aunt Phoebe about."

* * *

Prom went surprisingly smoothly. No demons attacked, all the students had fun, and no one –coughWyattcough- spiked the punch.

Piper was ecstatic that her boys got to experience at least _one _normal teen milestone. She took lots of photos, which are now proudly displayed on the mantlepiece with the other family photos.

Wyatt, Michelle, Chris and Stephanie were the center of attention when they were crowned the Prom King, Queen, Prince and Princess.

So really, Wyatt's prom nightmare turned out to be a dream come true.

* * *

**A/N: **So? Whaddaya think? Comments, concerns, confusion? Leave me a signed review and I'll do my utmost best to answer questions. And I promise to get back to everyone that comments. :) See you next time!


End file.
